Secret Quartet- First Encounter
by Elcall
Summary: Featuring Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon; Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, the Secret Quartet! Created by queenofhearts7378! My take on how the team met and formed! Cover image by me.
1. Chapter 1

**In a fit of inspiration, I began writing this. It's my version on how the Secret Quartet met. Completely different (maybe not completely…), and I also didn't want it to be like the other Secret Trio fics in existence. This is just chapter one, since these boys really can't meet in one chapter Let see where this'll go! Enjoy~**

 **Based on queenofhearts7378 Secret Quartet btw.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

"So… what are we doing this weekend?" Randy asked, shutting his locker.

Howard hummed, pressing a finger to his face as he thought. "I don't know. Is there something happening in Norrisville?"

Randy shrugged. "Beats me. Is there?"

They two elapsed into silence. Behind them, several of their classmates passed by, cheering.

"Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival!" Rachel shouted.

"It's this weekend!" Bucky announced.

"Citizens from everywhere, together!" Flute Girl added.

They passed by, but Howard and Randy still remained clueless.

"I have no idea." Randy said simply.

Suddenly, a television screen behind them buzzed to life.

Heidi's face appeared on the screen. " _What's up, Heidi Nation! This weekend is one of the most important weekends ever in N-ville!_ "

Her desk was decorated with maps and little globes.

" _Starting this weekend, groups of people from other cities will be visiting Norrisville! The purpose is for everyone to have fun! And also so that the mayors can re-strengthen the bonds between our cities! Happy Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival!_ "

Howard and Randy blinked.

"Oh man I totally forgot!" Howard cried. "I've gotta get ready!"

Randy raised an eyebrow at him. "For what?"

"My Nana, Uncle Clive, Uncle Sledge, and cousin Vic are coming over this weekend for Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival!" Howard answered.

Randy blinked. "So?"

"So my mom's making me stay with them!" Howard shouted.

"Does that mean I have to spend Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival alone?" Randy asked desperately.

Howard glanced at him and paused. "Yes." He answered, unsympathetically.

"What!" Randy shouted. "That's not honking fair!"

Howard shoved Randy on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'll probably end up going with the fam."

"Not you!" Randy shouted. "Me! What the juice am I gonna do?"

Howard rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find something to do with Nomi-what's it."

"It's the _Nomicon_ , Howard. You know that." Randy retorted, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "That's not _fair_." He drawled out the "a" sound.

Howard crossed his arms and stared at him. "Stop whining, you shoob. Look why don't you Ninja out and jump around the city and stuff? You'll be popular."

Randy gasped, and his eyes sparkled. "Howard! You're a genius!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival is going to be the cheese!"

 **~0~**

"Norris- _who_ what _what_?"

"Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival!" Jonathan Long repeated.

Jake's face twisted. "What does that even mean?"

Jonathan laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "It's a city festival, of course! What else could it be?" He started walking to the kitchen.

Jake followed after him. "Uh-huh, so what does this have to do with me?"

"With us," Jonathan corrected. "We're all going to there, that's why it should concern you."

Jake blinked. "What? We're going where?"

Jonathan sighed. "Geez, Jakaroo, you need help cleaning your ears?" He went to the refrigerator. "We're going to Norrisville." He took out a cola. "For the carnival." Jonathan said before Jake could ask.

"But what about the Am Drag?" Jake shouted.

Jonathan waved him off. "Oh, New York'll be fine. Plus, I heard that the magical community is going down there, too."

Jake's jaw dropped. "What? The magical community too? They can't even take care of themselves! Why are they traveling?"

Jonathan frowned at Jake. "I don't think the American Dragon should be speaking like that about the people he should be protecting."

Jake clamped his mouth shut.

Jonathan sighed and ruffled Jake's hair. "Don't worry about it, son. Do what your sister did and start packing!"

"Dad, don't compare me to Haley." Jake grumbled.

 **~0~**

Danny sighed and entered his home. Leaving his backpack on the sofa as he went, he entered the kitchen.

"Danny! You're home!" Jazz greeted.

"Yea, hey." Danny greeted, going to the pantry to look for something to eat.

"Danny, we have leftover casserole in the fridge if you want some." Jazz informed him.

He lifted a hand. "No thanks." He grabbed a stray pack of chips and started munching on them.

"Oh," Jazz started. "By the way, mom and dad-"

"Danny boy!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed through the kitchen.

Danny turned around, fearing what was coming.

Jack entered the kitchen from their basement with Maddie trailing behind him.

"We've got some great news!" Jack declared.

"Is it a ghost weapon?" Danny asked nervously.

Jack frowned sadly. "No, not this time."

Danny blinked. "Then what is it?"

Maddie moved over. "We're going on a vacation!"

Danny choked on the chips in his mouth. He coughed, soggy potato pieces flying out of his mouth.

Jazz recoiled. "Gross."

"What?" Danny shouted.

Jack laughed, slamming a large hand on his back and causing Danny to step forward at the force.

"I knew he would be excited, Maddie!" Jack bellowed.

Danny collected himself. "We're doing what?"

Jack looked at him. "We're going to Norrisville! For the Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival! Isn't that a great name?" Jack asked happily.

Maddie gave him a small smile, then turned to Danny. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, so pack enough things for a few days."

"What? Just like that?" Danny asked, startled, looking around at Jazz, who shrugged at him.

Maddie nodded, then stopped. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're going for the ghost exhibition section."

Danny frowned. "What is this thing?"

"It's a gathering of a couple cities in the city of Norrisville." Jazz explained. "They have all kinds of games, events, people…"

"Ghosts!" Jack added.

"No, dear. There aren't any reported ghost activities in Norrisville… sadly." Maddie told him.

Danny sighed and moved away, exiting the kitchen.

"Don't forget to pack!" Jazz called out as he left.

He nodded. "Yea, yea, I won't."

 **~0~**

"Adrien."

Adrien looked up from his desk to see Natalie. "Yes?" He replied, casting a glance sideways to check that his kwami was hidden away.

"You're father wants you to pack your belongings." Natalie said.

Adrien looked startled. "What for?"

"He is taking you to a city in America. Norrisville." She stared.

"America?" Adrien blinked.

"Yes. Your flight leaves tomorrow. Make sure your things are situated." Natalie said again, before leaving.

"Ooh, America, huh?" Plagg droned, appearing on Adrien's desk. "I haven't been there in a while."

Adrien cast a glance at Plagg. "You've been there?"

" _Yes_." Plagg replied in English.

Adrien blinked again, before smiling. "That's pretty cool."

"I know I am," Plagg said, as he started floating away.

Adrien rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to his homework. However, he found his mind wandering. He mumbled. "America, huh?"

 **~0~**

 **The scene in the beginning with Randy and Howard is based on episode "McFear Factor"! I suggest everyone watch it again! XD Thanks for reading through, and I would love to hear back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! I wrote it up, and well, I get impatient! Hehe ^^ Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Or the idea of the Secret Quartet**

 **~0~**

A ring was heard twice, before it stopped.

" _Adrien! Dude! What's up?_ " Nino's voice echoed through the device.

Adrien smiled. "Hey Nino." He looked out the window from where he was standing. "I have to tell you something."

" _Shoot_ ," Nino said.

Adrien watched an airplane fly over the large port. "I'm going to America."

There was silence. " _Cool!_ " Nino shouted. " _When are you going?_ "

Adrien coughed lightly. "Right now."

" _Ri-right now?_ " Nino shouted. " _What do you mean right now?_ "

Adrien sighed. "I mean, I'm about to get on the plane-"

"Adrien."

Adrien pulled the phone away from his ear, looking up. "Yes father?"

"End your phone call, we're about to leave." Gabriel said firmly.

Adrien nodded. "Yes sir." He pulled the phone to his ear again, hearing Nino ranting.

" _-you there anymore?_ "

"Sorry, yes I'm here." Adrien replied. "I have to go, Nino."

" _Wait!_ " Nino stopped him. " _Where are you going?_ "

Adrien paused. "Norrisville, I think."

Nino was silent, not knowing where it was. " _Anyways, don't forget to get me something!_ "

Adrien laughed. "Of course not, Nino. I'll see you soon."

" _See ya!_ " Nino replied, before cutting the call.

Adrien stuffed his phone in his pocket and moved to his dad.

"Finished?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Let's go." Gabriel said, as he followed an attendant to their private plane.

Adrien trailed behind him, anxiousness and excitement running through him.

 **~0~**

Danny clicked on the button on the screen. A moment later, the faces of his two best friends popped up.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted.

"Hey guys," he replied.

Tucker leaned back in his computer chair, holding his PDA as he used it. "What's up?"

"Well, my mom and dad are going to a convention in Norrisville, and I have to go with them." Danny said.

"Ghost convention?" Tucker asked.

"What else?" Danny retorted.

"Norrisville?" Sam pondered. "Where is that? And why is it happening there?"

Danny frowned as he tried to remember. "The Norrisville, uh… carnival city… something?"

Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival." Tucker said.

Danny nodded. "Yea, how did you-" he stopped when he spotted Tucker holding up his PDA. "Never mind."

Tucker snickered.

"So what is it?" Sam asked.

Tucker scanned the screen. "It's a festival that the city holds, inviting several people and important figures there. And then they have games and food and all that stuff."

"Well that's definitely something that I won't be going to." Sam declared.

"Thanks," Danny said sarcastically, to which Sam shrugged back.

"Woah, no way," Tucker said suddenly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Apparently, from what this site says, " _Heidi at Nville_ ," the city has their own ninja!" Tucker enthused.

"A ninja?" Sam repeated. "That sounds lame."

"Is it lame that he's been there for eight hundred years?" Tucker retorted.

"Eight hundred years?" Danny asked. "How is that possible?" He paused. "Do you think he's a ghost?"

Sam and Tucker looked at him. They shrugged.

"But then again," Danny started. "Mom did say that there weren't any reported ghost activities, so maybe not."

"Oh whatever," Sam said. "What are the chances that it's a ghost? It's probably a rumor."

Danny slumped in his seat. "Yea well, I hope it's not, 'cause then I'll have something to do."

"Always the optimist." Tucker snickered.

"When are you leaving?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow." Danny answered smoothly.

"Tomorrow?" Sam repeated. "That's soon."

Danny nodded. "Yea." He glanced at the time. "I should go and get packing."

"Yea, you should." Sam said.

"Hey," Tucker began. "Don't forget to bring us something!"

"What do you want," Danny started. "A Ninja doll?" He asked sarcastically.

Tucker blinked, then nodded. "That would be pretty cool!"

Danny deadpanned and shook his head. "Anyways, good night."

"Night." Tucker replied, his face disappearing from the screen.

"See you," Sam said and got off the screen.

Danny turned off his computer screen and moved to his bed, where his suitcase was sitting open. He sighed, and pushed the suitcase over, flipping on the bed. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

He thought about his day. He was in a sour mood lately, but couldn't tell why exactly. His eyes fluttered shut. Being a teen hero really sucked.

 **~0~**

"G! How can you just let me go?" Jake shouted.

"Calm down, young dragon," Lao Shi answered soothingly.

"Yo, what's up Jakey?" Trixie asked, as she and Spud arrived to hear the dispute.

Jake sighed. "My dad's taking us to some place for a vacation."

"A vacation?" Trixie asked. "You should be glad! Ya know ya work too hard."

Lao Shi nodded. "Exactly. An overworked dragon cannot help others."

Spud blinked. "I thought we learned this lesson already?"

"Apparently not," Trixie commented.

Jake frowned. "Wow guys." He shook his head.

"So where are you going?" Spud asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't remember. It was like No… _seville_?"

"Noseville?" Trixie repeated. "That sounds like a horrible place to go."

Lao Shi sighed. "You are going to Norrisville."

Spud stared. "Norrisville?" He muttered.

Jake sat down. "Well it's for some weird carnival." His expression fell. "It sounds like a city full of crazy people."

Trixie burst into laughter.

"Norrisville!" Spud shouted loudly.

Trixie and Jake stared at him.

"Uh, Spud, you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yea, we were talking about Norrisville like, fifteen minutes ago." Trixie said.

Spud shook his head. "I just remembered this myth I heard about Norrisville."

"A myth?" Jake perked up.

Spud nodded. "Yea. Apparently Norrisville is known for their Ninja."

"A ninja?" Trixie asked. "That sounds fake."

"They say he's been there for, like, eight hundred years." Spud replied.

Jake huffed. "That sounds unbelievable."

"Almost as unbelievable as a dragon in New York!" Fu Dog appeared out of nowhere. "Ah goo goo!" He started laughing.

Jake frowned. "That's not unbelievable, I'm right here!"

Fu stopped laughing. "Hey all I'm saying is that you can't trust rumors and myths."

"Yea, so…" Trixie began. "How're you even getting there?"

"Plane ride? I think?" Jake answered uncertainly.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Jakey, you gotta pull yourself together. Stop being so snappy." She started for the door, Spud behind her. "Anyways, we're out!"

"Yea, don't be a lizard!" Spud announced.

Trixie sent him a confused look. "A what?"

"A lizard," Spud repeated. "'Cause, a lizard is a smaller version of a dragon, so I was saying that-"

"Uh no!" Trixie cut him off. "That's way too much explaining for me." She shook her head. "Let's go."

Spud waved back at Jake. "Don't forget to get us a souvenir!"

Jake waved at his friends as they left.

Fu dog patted Jake on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up, pal. You never know, maybe something life changing will happen!"

Jake sent him an incredulous look. "Yea, this one trip to a small city will change my life." He rolled his eyes. "How likely is that?"

 **~0~**

 **Jake, my dear, you have no idea when you are a fictional character. Lmaooo haha**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh~ Happy Friday the 13** **th** **! Hehe~**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Or the idea of the Secret Quartet.**

 **~0~**

A digital clock flipped from 6:59 to 7:00. A loud buzzing erupted from it.

Randy jumped awake. He moved over and turned off the alarm. Sitting up, he stretched his arms out. "Ahh," he sighed. Suddenly, something clicked in his head. "Today's the Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival!" He shouted with excitement.

He grabbed the Nomicon that was resting beside him in bed. "Nomicon! Are you ready for a shoobtastic day?" He shouted.

The Nomicon pulsed, a red light glowing from it.

Randy tilted his head. "Already?" he shrugged. "Alright! Hit me with some ancient ninja knowl-" His words were cut off by his body falling limp, back into his bed.

Inside the Nomicon, Randy fell a short distance into a wooden water trough. He flailed as he was soaked with water.

"What the juice?" He cried out, pushing wet hair away from his eyes.

He found himself in the usual village of the Nomicon, regular people continuing with their lives like usual, as if Randy wasn't even there.

Randy struggled out of the trough, and straightened up. He looked around, finding a stream of people flowing into a particular building in front of him. Shrugging to himself, he followed the group inside.

It was a large theater, where a puppet show was happening on the stage in the front. Randy maneuvered around the seats and found a place on the front row. He quickly sat down at the angry glares he was receiving from those around him, and paid attention to the show.

It was all silent. There was a Ninja puppet standing in the center. Another puppet in the shape of a dragon entered the scene.

Randy gasped. "A dragon!"

"Shh!"

Randy flinched. "Sorry!" He whispered.

Back at the scene, another puppet figure appeared. It was a glowing white figure.

"Is that a ghost?" Randy muttered quietly.

Then, a dark figure with ears and a tail appeared.

Randy snickered, holding in a large laugh. "Is that a cat man?"

He received angry glares, so he shut up.

The four figures then gathered at the center of the scene, and a white light glowed. Randy flinched and protected his eye with his hand. Still curious, he peeked around to see a message.

"The Ninja unites with the unlikely allies." Randy read.

He looked around, realizing that show was over, since many of the people were gone.

"Uh okay?" Randy said. "Allies against what though?"

He didn't receive an answer, instead a buff man approached him angrily. The man grabbed Randy by his jacket, and threw him at the wall of the theater.

Randy screamed as he hit the panels, waking up in his bed again.

Randy shook his head, reorienting himself. He closed the Nomicon. "Sheesh, Nomicon." He started getting out of bed. "I have no idea what that means." He sighed, but then clenched his fist. "But don't worry! I'll have a blast at Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival! Time to go exploring!"

 **~0~**

"You ready to look around Jakaroo?" Jonathan asked the short teen.

Jake stared at his dad, who was in front of his eager mom and sister.

"Can I… go myself?"

Jonathan's face fell. "Yourself?" He repeated. "Why don't you at least take Haley with you?"

Jake saw Haley's expression twist up. Jake shook his head. "No! That's okay, really!"

Susan stepped forward and shared a glance with Jonathan. She looked back at Jake. "Alright Jake, you can go."

Jake grinned.

"But, make sure you don't get lost, and we'll all meet up later!" She quickly continued.

Jake nodded with the same grin. "Sure thing! Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" He grabbed his skateboard and helmet, and was out the hotel room's door.

As soon as he stepped out onto the sidewalk, Jake clipped on his helmet and jumped onto his board. He happily started rolling down the streets, feeling the wind whip around him. He was also thankful that the city had smoother pathways than New York.

The city seemed very busy. Many streets were blocked off to cars, allowing people to wander. Many booths and tents were up as well, with events starting to blast music.

Jake couldn't help but feel a little cheery. Although he had been against the vacation, he supposed it could be fun.

Jake skated on, and as he stared at a weird pyramid shaped building in the distance, didn't notice the crowd of people in his path. When he suddenly looked up, he saw that he was headed directly for one of the figures.

"Look out!" Jake shouted, quickly turning his board with his legs, but it was too late. The force of his skating and sudden shift in direction caused him to fly forward.

Jake slammed into the figure, and the two bodies fell to the sidewalk.

"Ow!" A feminine voice cried. "You shoob! Watch where you skate!"

Jake quickly sat up on his knees, looking at the girl lying on her back beside him with confusion.

She had long dark blue hair, a maroon shirt, khaki shorts, and an Asian appearance.

"I'm so sorry!" Jake apologized. He quickly stood up and reached a hand down to help her up.

The girl sat up and grabbed a camera that was lying beside her haphazardly, before taking the offered hand. As she stood, Jake couldn't help but notice her short stature, similar to his own.

"Thanks," she said, and brushed her shorts. "You're not from around here, are you?" She smirked.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it obvious?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But at this time in Norrisville, not everybody is." She laughed lightly.

Jake found himself laughing. "Yea, I guess."

The girl strapped her camera around her neck. "Just don't run into anyone else." She started walking away. "Bye." She said, before running off.

Jake shrugged and picked up his skateboard from the ground. He'd have to be more careful.

Stepping onto the board again, Jake began his self-tour through the city once more.

 **~0~**

Danny had a bored expression as he watched his parents chat animatedly about ghosts.

As soon as they arrived from the horribly long car ride, they were at the ghost convention.

Danny caught a few glances of the other events, but he was itching to get out and go look around at the moment.

He hummed as he caught Jazz talking with someone about ghosts too.

He rolled his eyes. Yes, he was getting out of there- now.

Danny easily slipped away from the back of his parents' table. He found a way out of the convention area, and let out a deep breath.

The whole area was crowded by people, music blaring loudly.

Danny started strolling around, observing and looking for something to do.

As he walked around, he caught sight of many performances happening. He was drawn to one that had a sign saying "Norrisville High School Twirl Team."

Danny stared at one of the girls who had short purple hair. He blinked. She looked eerily similar to his own friend, Sam, except for the fact that this stranger had purple streaks in her bangs.

He pulled out his phone and took a short video of the performance of the few girls. Snickering, he sent it to Sam and Tucker.

Danny shook his head, and clapped with the crowd at the end of the performance. He decided to look around some more, and continued on his way peacefully.

 **~0~**

"Miss Mo," Gabriel said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Monica Mo, Norrisville's sweetheart, as was her dubbed title, smiled politely at Gabriel. "The pleasure is all mine, Mister Agreste. I am glad that you were able to make it to Norrisville."

"Not an issue, Miss Mo." Gabriel replied. He held out his hand to gesture to Adrien. "This is my son, Adrien."

Monica smiled down at Adrien and held out a hand to shake. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Adrien nodded and returned the smile. "Yes, you too."

Gabriel nodded firmly. "Adrien, why don't you go look around the city, while Miss Mo and I discuss a few things."

Adrien nodded, and turned to leave. He knew that Gorilla would be following him, so he didn't mind. Besides, he could feel Plagg shifting restlessly within his shirt, but honestly, he couldn't blame him.

Adrien stepped out into the streets and felt the air. Something about it felt fresh. Like something was going to happen to him.

 **~0~**

 **Btw that was totally Debbie Kang that Jake ran into. Hahaha you better believe that I put her into the story. XD**

 **And Danny spotted Theresa, if you aren't familiar with RC9GN… she looks a lot like Sam.**

 **Leave a review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh… This chapter is super short… :/**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Or the idea of the Secret Quartet.**

 **~0~**

"What should we do first?" Adrien muttered quietly to himself.

"Find me some cheese!" A squeaky voice came from within his shirt.

Adrien rolled his eyes. He should've expected that.

So he began walking around to find a snack stand.

Plagg suddenly tugged his shirt.

"What?" Adrien asked him.

"Go left!" Plagg said. "I smell cheese!"

Adrien deadpanned, but stayed silent and followed the kwami's instruction.

Soon enough, he too could detect the smell of cheese. Plagg started moving around more. Adrien put his hand over him. "Don't you even think about flying off." He said.

Plagg huffed softly. "Fine." He hissed out.

Adrien nodded, and soon spotted a bright yellow stand, showcasing many types of cheese.

As he approached, Plagg peeked out and almost fainted. "Oh my cheese. I can't believe it. I'm in heaven." He breathed in. "Oh dearest Adrien, get me some good old American, Swiss, Mozzarella, and most importantly- Camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but went to order the cheeses that the Kwami requested.

After receiving the paper bag with the cheeses, Adrien moved away from the crowd to a less populated area. He opened the bag, and a black blur flew into it. Adrien poked a hole into the side of it, before sticking it in his shirt. He could already hear Plagg munching down on the snack.

He continued down the sidewalk calmly looking around. He stopped around to watch some of the performances, interested in the culture of things.

Suddenly, a little while later, a loud boom shook the ground.

Adrien stumbled and looked up, his ears filling with the sounds of screaming civilians.

Plagg peeked out in curiosity.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Beats me." Plagg replied.

"We have to check it out," Adrien said.

"What?" Plagg snapped in shock. "Are you crazy? We aren't even from here!"

Adrien cast a glance at the dark creature. "No, I have to do something. Even if this isn't my home, I have to help those who need it."

Plagg stared at him, then let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. But only because you got me all that cheese!"

Adrien smiled. He straightened up and looked around. Knowing that Gorilla was out there somewhere keeping an eye on him, he dove through the mess of panicking people. Slicing through the crowd, he jumped behind an abandoned snack stand.

"Plagg! _Claws out!_ "

 **~0~**

Danny found himself in an open area. The place, however, was crowded with people.

He looked around to find out what was going on.

"Science section." Danny read. He hummed, and continued to walk through it.

He didn't stop much, looking around the displays and experiments set up. He slowed down as he passed the astronomy section, though. Listening in to the discussions and conversations of others.

As he continued, suddenly a large reverberation hit through the ground. The crowd of people started panicking.

Danny gasped, something that loud couldn't be an event.

He looked around, spotting a section of port-a-potties nearby. Rushing into a free one, he quickly locked the door.

" _Going ghost!_ "

 **~0~**

After running into the stranger earlier, Jake recovered and was skating his way through the city once more. Expect, this time, when he wanted to look at something, he stopped skating to do so.

As he skated, a sudden thunder in the ground caused him to fall off his skateboard.

Groaning, Jake noticed the people panicking. He looked around. Spotting a cluster of bushes, he ran behind them, leaving his board and helmet.

"Alright, _dragon up!_ "

 **~0~**

Randy frowned as he stared at the map in his hands. He twisted the map around, his face twisting in the same way, as he tried to find where he was.

"Honking video game section! Where the juice are you?" Randy shouted, pulling the map closer to his face.

He didn't notice the strange glances he got, instead looking around at the stands.

Randy moaned. "I wish Howard was here. He'd have his McFist Pad on him!"

Briefly, he wondered what his orange headed friend was up to.

Looking down at his map again, he tried to locate where he was. He lifted his head and started staring around the venue. He caught sight of a large yellow machine.

"Oh my cheese! Is that a bulldozer?" Randy shouted excitedly, noticing that it was open to sit in. Then, he remembered his last experience concerning bulldozers. He coughed, and looked away. Maybe it would be best if he stayed away from bulldozers.

Then, the concrete beneath him shook. He wavered for balance, and witnessed the ground open up a few yards ahead of him.

Pouring out of it was a bunch of medium sized lizard themed boys.

Randy immediately recognized the green theme of Viceroy's work.

He threw the map in his hand aside. "Alright! Thanks for giving me something to do, Viceroy!"

Randy started running with the crowd of panicking people, before sidestepping into an empty stand. He ducked underneath a cloth covered table.

" _It's ninja o'clock!_ "

 **~0~**

 **Oooh! Are they about to meet? Spoiler- yes they are! Hehe :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**The awaited chapter… I really have mixed feelings about this chapter**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Or the idea of the Secret Quartet.**

 **~0~**

" _Smokebomb!_ "

Ninja stood proudly on top of a plastic folding chair. His smoke gained the attention of the dozens of lizards.

"How dare you disturb our peaceful carnival?" Ninja declared with a falsely deep tone. He could feel people staring at him, "I'll show you not to disturb Norrisville!" Ninja flipped dramatically, swinging out his sword, and slicing a lizard.

Ninja continued, slicing a few more, when a piercing scream made him falter.

"They're multiplying!"

Ninja spun around in shock. Sure enough, the two halves of the few divided lizards had started to regenerate their bodies, forming two lizards instead of the one it was before.

Ninja grimaced, "Aw, _shnasty_! This is Bucky's potato experiment all over again!" He cried out loud, "How the juice am I gonna find a kitty roller around here?"

That got him some strange looks.

He coughed, "Anyways," he muttered. He had to continue to do something to the lizards before they got too close to the people.

Ninja stared at the crack in the ground, where more and more lizard robots were crawling out. He groaned, "Are you serious? How much time did Viceroy have?" He mumbled incoherently.

The lizards started crawling closer to him, as he defended the space before the robots reached the civilians. Instead of slicing them, Ninja kicked them away, also swinging them aside with the blunt side of his sword.

How was he going to stop them, if all he could do was keep them back? The lizards started moving, and Ninja followed the large mass of robots down an abandoned road. Thank goodness, he thought. But then, his eyes widened when he saw the lizards split and start going another direction.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, and Ninja looked up. He gasped at the long red figure.

"Oh my _cheese_!" Ninja squealed, "A dragon!"

The dragon landed on the other side of the lizard mass. He started destroying them.

"No!" Ninja gasped, "They regenerate!"

The dragon looked at him and blinked.

Ninja felt like face palming. He was talking to a dragon. Actually, what was a dragon doing in Norrisville?

The dragon looked down at the lizard as it became two.

"I don't know how you got a dragon," Ninja said, speaking towards McFist, knowing that he was watching, "But I will defeat it, too!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Ninja full out screamed.

The dragon jumped, waving his arms in attempt to calm him, "Whoa, calm down!"

Ninja rushed back, "Y-y-you can talk!"

The dragon huffed, "Well I'm not a dog, pajama kid."

"Pajamas?" Ninja questioned, "I am the Ninja of Norrisville!"

 **~0~**

Jake blinked, "So Spud was right…" he muttered.

"What?" Ninja snapped.

"Nothing!" Jake answered, "Let's just take care of these lizards!" He started whacking at the bots with his tail.

"Don't slice them!" Ninja commanded.

"Alright!" Jake said, annoyed.

As the two of them silently worked on rounding the large group of lizards up, they found another exit and started going that way.

Jake gasped, and was about to jump over there, when a green ball of light blasted in front of the crawling critters, startling them back.

He looked up, and saw a guy floating in the air. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with white accents and he had strange white hair.

"Don't worry, I have this," he spoke.

"Who the juice are you?" Ninja exclaimed.

Jake blinked. He had no idea what that meant.

"Uhh…" the guy in the jumpsuit answered, "What are you doing? You have to stop these…"

"Robo lizards," Ninja said.

Jake raised a brow. This guy was full of strange language.

"Sure," the flying guy said, blasting in front of the line of escaping lizards.

"Don't split them!" Ninja shouted. "They multiply!"

The guy looked confused, but nodded.

 **~0~**

Danny didn't know who the dragon was, but he realized that the guy in the mask was the Ninja of Norrisville that Tucker mentioned.

He continued blasting at the concrete in front of the lizards to scare them back.

"So, anyone have a plan?" Danny asked the two.

The ninja stopped, "No way! I don't need your help!"

Danny glanced at the dragon, then back to the Ninja, "Seriously? We're here to help."

The Ninja grumbled, "Ugh, fine! But you guys listen to me!"

"If you can find a way to stop them, we will," The dragon said.

Danny blinked in surprise. The dragon spoke… and had an accent.

The Ninja suddenly started looking around, mumbling to himself.

"Hey!" The dragon shouted, "Stop sightseeing, and figure something out!"

"I'm not sightseeing!" Ninja snapped, "Someone cover my area." He commanded.

Danny nodded, "I'll do it."

Before the Ninja could react, however, the robo lizards started climbing up a nearby building.

"Are you honking kidding me?" Ninja shouted.

Danny was about to blast at them, but suddenly something slid down rapidly, swiping the robots back to the ground.

The figure straightened, kicking up a staff that landed on the ground beside him, a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

 **~0~**

Chat smirked, as the guy in the mask, the guy with the white hair, and the dragon stared at him silently. He felt his confidence falter under their scrutiny.

"Who the juice are you?" The masked guy shouted.

Chat blinked, confused, "W-what?"

The dragon shook his head, "I think that's how he talks."

The masked guy shook his head, "Whatever," he pointed at Chat, "You, catman, cover my area!"

Chat blinked again, " _Catman_?" He asked.

The mask wearing guy suddenly grabbed the long red scarf wrapped around his neck and threw it into the air. The end of it caught onto a pole, and then he used it to propel himself into the air.

Chat and the two other strangers blinked.

"Are you kidding me?" The dragon shouted, "That guy just- he just left! I knew he couldn't be trusted!"

The guy floating in the air started attacking the lizards, "Let's just find a way to stop these things first."

Chat nodded in agreement, using his staff to hit the lizards.

"So you have an idea?" The dragon asked.

"I might," the flying guy replied. "Can you-"

He was interrupted by the ground rumbling again. Chat quickly put his staff on the ground to steady himself.

The three of them looked over to where the masked guy had left. Suddenly, a large yellow bulldozer started rolling down.

"Where in the-" the dragon started.

"Round them up!" The floating guy cut him off.

Chat nodded, and started throwing the trying to escape lizards towards the direction of the bulldozer.

The guy in the mask in the bulldozer brought the machine close and started to run over them with the large chain that it moved with.

Chat winced as he heard the lizards crunching under the weight of it.

The flying guy and the dragon too flinched at the sounds and sight of the crushed lizards.

The masked guy jumped out of the bulldozer and jumped, "Oh yea! That was so bruce!"

The dragon looked around, "Uhh, what did it leave behind?"

Chat noticed the little seeds that were left on the ground. As he leaned over to look at them, the masked guy suddenly picked a handful up and sniffed it.

"Gross…" Chat heard the dragon mutter.

The masked guy dropped the seeds in his hand and suddenly reached into his belt.

He looked at the dragon, the flying guy, and Chat, "You might want to step back."

Before they could ask, he shouted, " _Ninja Hot Ball! Ninja Hot Ball! Ninja Hot Ball_!"

Chat covered his face as flames hit the concreted area in front of him.

A loud popping sound reverberated through the ground, causing Chat to look up in curiosity.

He blinked. It was popcorn.

The masked guy straightened, watching as civilians came out of their hiding places and appeared into the alley to chow down on the fresh snack.

The dragon quickly shot up and sunk back into a dark corner of the alley, "Gotta bolt. Peace out." He said, and flew away.

Chat watched him leave.

"Yes!" The masked guy shouted, "Come enjoy the free snack! Happy Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival Everyone!"

A few of the people cheered back at him.

Suddenly, two distinct female voices called out.

"Ninja!"

"Wait up!"

Chat raised an eyebrow. Ninja? He assumed that it was the guy in the mask.

He gasped. "Heidi and Debbie Kang!" The ninja looked at Chat and the flying guy, who were still around, "I suggest you guys leave!"

The ninja turned to the two approaching figures and waved teasingly, then threw something on the ground. " _Smokebomb!_ "

Chat and the other two started coughing.

"That smells disgusting," The flying guy commented. He waved the air to clear the colored smoke, "Well, see you guys." He suddenly disappeared from sight.

Chat blinked. He didn't understand what just happened. Hearing the voices of the girls the Ninja ran from, Chat quickly threw out his staff, ejecting himself into the air and pivoting into the sky.

He smirked. It kinda felt like all the times Alya followed him and his lady to try to get an interview.

As he detransformed, he couldn't help but feel a little confused and optimistic. He didn't know who those other guys were, but it seemed that they were heroes. A smile formed on his face. Seeing that there he wasn't the only hero in the world really made him proud.

 **~0~**

"Viceroy…"

Viceroy peered around the large chair to try to glance at McFist.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, the large man swiveled around, "What the juice was that?"

"What was what, sir?" Viceroy asked innocently.

"Why did your robo lizards turn into popcorn?" McFist shouted.

Viceroy smiled, "Well, we already knew that the Ninja would defeat us. And it's the Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival! I can't just destroy it! Plus, it gave the Ninja some good street cred!"

"I hate the Ninja!" McFist shouted, "And who were those other guys, anyways? Never seen them around Norrisville before."

Viceroy hummed and went to search on his computer, "Ooh," he gasped.

McFist sat up, "What? What!"

Viceroy laughed, "Apparently, one of them is a ghost from Amity Park. His name is Invisobill, from what I see. The dragon is a myth from New York. He's the American Dragon. And the last one is Chat Noir, from Paris, France."

McFist whistled, "Paris? Why in the world would someone from there come all the way over here?"

Viceroy shrugged, then took a glance at the clock, "Speaking of, don't you have a speech to be giving soon?"

McFist bolted up, "Viceroy! I've got a speech to get ready for! Come on!"

Viceroy sighed, "Yes sir."

 **~0~**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~  
**

Randy quickly swiped his mask off and returned to the carnival.

On his way back from the weird fight with the popcorn robo lizards, Randy finally spotted the video game area.

He pumped a fist in the air, "Alright! Time to get my Grave Puncher on!"

 **~0~**

Jake slowly skated down the streets of Norrisville after he returned to his transformation spot.

Now looking for something to keep his interest, he suddenly skated by a darkened area in the city. Looking around in interest, Jake saw that the area was illuminated by blue lights from the canopy that overshadowed it.

He turned into the area, getting off his board, "Video game area, huh?" He muttered, looking around as he walked deeper into the area.

It was a grand space with many video gaming platforms and consoles, and of course people. Jake stared in awe.

He walked by many games, but didn't stop until he saw a larger game station. There was a huge screen, showing the players' game play.

But what caught Jake's interest was the sign that said it was a competition.

Curiosity peaked, Jake walked forward, to see a lot of telling happening close to the two gamers playing against each other.

"What's going on?" Jake asked a guy standing by.

The guy didn't glance at him, "It's a video game contest. But that tall guy has been crushing everyone so far!"

Jake stared at the tall kid the guy pointed at. Under the hues of the blue light, Jake could only make out his tall figure, crazy spiky hair, and his attire of a hoodie jacket and skinny jeans. He then watched the game. It was divided horizontally, and both sides had a figure with boxing gloves that was punching… graves?

"What's this game?" Jake asked the stranger again.

The guy finally looked at him, "It's Grave Punchers Two! Duh!"

Jake raised an eyebrow. That was a weird name, yet fitting, he realized.

Suddenly, loud shouts erupted from the area.

"We have a reigning champion!" Some guy got up to announce. He leaned over to the kid, and Jake assumed it was to get the guy's name, "Randy Cunningham!"

The watchers had mixed reactions, some happy, some mad.

"Who will be the next competitor?" The guy announced again.

Jake started walking forward. He raised his hand, "I'll play!" He shouted.

In the quiet murmurs of everyone around, he was heard.

The announcer nodded, "Alright! Come on down!"

Jake nodded, and walked forward to the slightly raised platform. The kid, Randy, approached him, offering his hand.

"Good luck," he said. "But I'll probably win."

Jake rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that." He smirked. Jake moved to the opposite side where the controller was open, and their game began.

 **~0~**

Danny phased into the potty that he had locked, and quickly transformed back to his regular form. As he stepped out, he saw a blond haired kid fidgeting with his legs pressed together.

"It's a- _port_ time!" The kid shouted at him. "I gotta go, _zing_!"

Danny only watched in confusion as the kid zoomed into the potty he just got out of. "Okay…"

He shook his head, resuming his walk through the city.

As he went, he noticed it getting darker all of a sudden. Looking around, he found himself at the video Game Center.

He gazed around in awe at all the games being played. He wondered if Doomed would be here.

Danny found himself drawn to a large screen with a two player game being played. He spotted the players on a stage; a tall boy with purple hair? And another shorter boy with dark spiky hair. He went closer to the screen to watch the game.

"Woah, this is… cool."

Danny jumped in surprise at the voice that was closer than the rest of the chatter in the area. He looked over and spotted a blond haired male.

The stranger lifted his hands in defense, "Sorry for the surprise," he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Uh, it's okay."

The blond smiled and lowered his hands, "I thought you looked… lonely. I hope you do not mind."

Danny blinked at the guys speaking. He couldn't help but notice the slight accent, but also the kinda strange way he spoke. He shook his head, "Nah, it's cool. So is this place." He gestured to the video games arena.

The guy nodded with a grin, "Oh! My name is Adrien. Hello."

Danny reached out his hand and shook Adrien's, "I'm Danny. Nice to meet you, Adrien."

The two turned to the video gamers.

"Do you know what this game is?" Adrien asked.

Danny shook his head, "No. I'm not from here."

"Me neither," Adrien replied, "But I think that game looks fun."

Danny nodded in agreement. The two elapsed into silence as they watched the taller purple haired boy beat the shorter opponent. They director then started calling out for new players.

"You wanna try?" Danny grinned, asking Adrien.

Adrien laughed but shook his head, "No thank you. I do not think this is for me."

Danny nodded, thinking about playing in front of a large crowd, "Same."

The two stood around awkwardly, waiting for something to happen.

Danny cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'll just be heading my way now…"

Adrien nodded, "Okay. It is nice meeting you, Danny."

Danny waved a quick hand, "See you around, Adrien."

 **~0~**

Adrien nervously tugged his collar, "Plagg, are you okay?"

He felt shuffling inside his shirt, "Yup."

Adrien nodded, "Okay, good." He looked around, "What should I do next?" He muttered softly.

"Go on a ride!" Plagg shouted.

Adrien looked around the video game area he was at. He nodded, "That sounds fun. Let's go."

Plagg cheered, "Alright! Let's get on the Topsy Turvy! I spotted it your way here."

Adrien thought about it, "Let's start with a simpler ride."

Plagg huffed, "Sure, why not. _YOLO_ doesn't apply to you, I guess?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "I'm a cat. I have nine lives. Let's save this for another one."

Plagg clicked his tongue, "Fine. I just wanna ride something."

Adrien sighed at the tiny kwami, but continued walking on.

 **~0~**

 **Hehe... so they've met, huh? Let's see what will happen next~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, it's been a while for this story, huh? But, here it is. In my defense, I had no idea where this was going... but I think I got it now? Let's hope so! Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

Adrien wandered around the carnival, looking for an entertaining ride to get on.

He spotted a large ride that looked like a boat. It was simply rocking front and back. Adrien smiled, "That doesn't look too bad." He commented.

Just as he said that, he heard a snicker coming from his shirt. Adrien looked down, "What is it?" He mumbled to Plagg.

Plagg muttered softly, "Nothing."

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes, and decided to leave the kwami alone.

There was a decent line trailing from it, so Adrien decided to stand in it.

He looked around the line, and spotted a barely familiar figure. Adrien stepped up and tapped the person on the shoulder.

"You're that person at the video game area," Adrien stated.

The guy turned and his face dropped, "You saw that?" He sighed, "Man that sucks. But hey, it ain't my fault! That game was totally weird, _dawg_!"

Adrien blinked as he took a moment to comprehend the message. He nodded slowly, "I never saw a game like that."

"I know right?" The guy replied, "The name's Jake, by the way."

Adrien took his hand and shook it, "I'm Adrien."

"Cool," Jake replied. He glance at the ride they were waiting for, "So you waiting in line for this?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes."

"Cool, cool," Jake said.

Adrien glanced at him, noticing his skateboard suddenly, "You can skateboard?"

Jake immediately grinned, "Only way of going anywhere I know."

Adrien frowned, "Huh?"

Jake shook his head, grin still present, "Nah, I'm kidding. I can ride the bus, and car, and plane…"

Adrien nodded slowly. It was probably an idiom.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking… but where are you from?" Jake asked cautiously, "You seem confused by the way I'm talking."

Adrien smiled, "I'm from Paris, France. And, I'm sorry for not understanding quicker."

Jake whistled, "Wow, that's a long way from home. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Um, my dad is here for business," Adrien replied.

Jake shrugged, " _A'ight_. And don't worry about being slow. I'm a little like that with Chinese, to be honest."

Adrien's eyes widened. This guy was Chinese? He grinned, before speaking again, this time in Chinese, " _You can speak Chinese?_ "

Jake jumped, "What the- you speak Chinese?"

Adrien smiled in response.

" _That's really cool,_ " Jake replied in Chinese with astonishment.

" _I'm fluent,_ " Adrien smiled, " _But I don't get much practice,_ " He admitted.

"Yo bro," Jake started in English before switching, " _I understand. I barely get to talk to anyone in it but my grandpa and mom._ "

" _Not your dad?_ " Adrien asked, curiously.

Jake shook his head, " _No, he's American._ "

A sudden cough interrupted their conversation. A stranger standing behind Adrien was glaring angrily at the two, and they realized that it was because they were holding up the line.

The two quickly shuffled forward.

" _That was embarrassing_ …" Jake muttered.

Adrien laughed nervously.

Jake stared up at the ride, "Looks like we'll get on soon." He commented, in English.

Adrien smiled, "It does. I hope it will be fun."

Jake shrugged, "I've never ridden something like this."

"Me neither," Adrien said.

A few minutes later, the ride stopped, letting off the people who were already on the ride and began letting new people get on.

"Time to ride," Jake grinned.

 **~0~**

Danny had resumed his wandering around. He had just left the video game area after looking around some more. He just wasn't in the mood to play at the moment.

He strolled around, soon spotting vendors. As his eyes combed over the different items at each table, he spotted a black booth with merchandise consisting of a similar pattern.

"Get your Ninja merch here! Ninja of Norrisville merch right here!" The seller called.

Curiously, Danny went towards it, his mind remembering his friends in a flash.

With an amused smile, he scanned over the items. All of them were based on the city's hero, the Ninja. Then, rather unsurprisingly, he spotted a section of Ninja dolls.

Feeling smug, Danny grabbed one of the dolls, intending on giving it to Tucker, and a Ninja themed wristband to give to Sam. He dug a hand into his pocket for some loose bills and handed the correct amount to the booth owner. He got the doll and wristband in a bag and walked away with it.

He strolled calmly, digging into the bag and pulling the Ninja doll out to inspect. He played with the arms, observing the well made quality, before realizing the he was playing with a doll.

His cheeks blushed light pink as he thrust the doll into the bag and dropped it down beside him.

Danny stopped and stared around at the crowd around him, but didn't spot anyone looking at him.

He let out an internal sigh of relief, then continued his walk normally, as he looked for something else to do in the hectic city.

 **~0~**

Two figures, one taller than the other, stumbled away from a ride.

The blond teen covered his mouth, "Oh," he moaned, "that was…"

"Horrible," a small sound came from his pocket, but was immediately hushed by a pat above it.

"Rad!" The shorter teen exclaimed with cheer.

Adrien gave Jake a confused look, "Um… good rad?"

Jake nodded, "Yea! Rad means great! It's such a cool feeling! Roller coasters, ya know? Something you only get from doing that one thing! Don't you think?" As he explained, he recalled the rush of flying he alway got when in the air as a dragon.

Adrien soon took up a similar expression, as if thinking about his own experiences, and nodded, "You're right."

Jake smirked, then dropped his skateboard, slowly rolling on it with half of his body. "So you wanna chill out or swing around and check the haps bro?"

Adrien tossed him a wildly confused look.

Jake bit his cheek and laughed awkwardly, making a mental note to speak more formally, "Sorry, I meant, do you wanna go do something together? Unless you're busy or whatever…" He played it off casually, glancing away.

Adrien smiled, "Sure! Let's get on another ride!"

Jake nodded excitedly, glancing around the area in front of them. One ride stuck out at him. He lifted his hand to point, "Hey, how about that one?"

Adrien followed the direction, "A dragon ride?"

Jake laughed nervously under his breath.

"Looks…" Adrien hesitated for a moment, "cool?"

Jake blinked, "Are you trying to use the word 'cool'?"

Adrien nodded with pink tinged cheeks.

Jake laughed happily, "You used it fine! It does look cool!" He patted Adrien on the back, "Let's go!" He pointed, and ran off, leaving Adrien to follow behind.

 **~0~**

Randy whistled a tune as he strolled with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He was long since kicked out of the video gaming area. His Grave Puncher skills were way too bruce for anyone to handle! So they told him to leave so "other people had a chance to play."

Randy scoffed and loosened his fists up. He glanced around the crowd, and spotted many kids, adults, and teens. His eyes caught sight of a teen with a white shirt and a red oval in the center who was holding a Ninja doll, a bag in his other hand.

Randy grinned, happy that the Ninja was getting even more popular.

From the side of his eye, he spotted a sudden dark tent amongst all the other brightly colored vendors. Titling his head, Randy stepped towards it.

"Fortune teller," Randy read. His eyes went wide and he grinned, "So bruce!" He exclaimed, as he rushed in.

The inside was as dark as it looked from the outside.

"Welcome, young one, to Miss Morro's Fortune Telling." A creepy old voice creaked.

Randy jumped, looking around wildly, "Who's there?"

A scoff, "Look ahead."

Randy straightened and looked straight, finding a source of light. He stepped towards it.

"Yes, come forward," the voice continued, "Take a seat."

Randy pulled out the chair and sat down. He stared at the deck of cards in the dimly lit table, then up at the dark figure sitting behind it.

A woman, old looking, with a scarf over her hair and many necklaces around her neck.

"Miss Morro?" Randy asked.

"That is me," she replied. She held out a hand. "Give me your hand."

Randy reached out his right hand and have it to her.

She took it, and started massaging it.

Randy recoiled. "Uhh…"

"Hush!" Miss Morro reprimanded.

Randy nodded and stayed quiet.

"Now," Miss Morro said, dropping his hand and taking up the deck of cards on the table and spreading them out, "choose four cards, boy."

Randy's eyes lit up and he quickly reached out to grab one.

A heavy smack hit the back of his hand, causing it to fall and hit the table with a thud.

"Ow!" Randy yelped, grabbing the offended hand and jerking up. "What was that for?" He wailed.

"Not that one," Miss Morro said. "Try again."

Randy huffed and reached out again, more slowly this time, and chose a card. He lifted it, glancing at Miss Morro.

"Flip it over."

He did so, and spotted a picture of a black cat. He glanced at Miss Morro, trying to get a sense of good or bad, but her expression was unreadable.

"Choose another one," she instructed.

Randy grabbed another card and flipped it, seeing a green ball of light on a black and white background. Another card was a weird Asian style red background with golden and green swirling designs. The last one he chose was a red cloth around a mannequin.

"What kind of wonk cards…" Randy muttered.

Miss Morro glared at him, and he shut his mouth.

Miss Morro swept the rest of the cards to the side and brought the four in front of her. "This is… a very peculiar combination… indeed, indeed…"

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"None of these cards would be chosen together, yet…" she mumbled. "The Black Cat card; most often a sign for bad luck in your future."

Randy gasped. He didn't need bad luck!

"Yet," Miss Morro continued, "combined with the Chinese Light card, is null."

Randy sighed with relief.

"And the Hiding Bright card, and this Red Wrap card…" Miss Morro trailed off. "No, this-this doesn't make sense!"

Randy jumped in surprise. "Um…"

Miss Morro snapped her gaze up at him, and for once, Randy saw her bright golden eyes.

She blinked suddenly, and the golden shine seemed to glow, as if possessed by something magical. Her voice deepened as she spoke and a tune began playing from the background suddenly, "There will be four, and four no more. These four will show that they can grow. Secrets lie and secrets die. Sit and see where they shall be. An undead creature, an agile tetrapod, an overgrown reptile, a skilled warrior; when they meet we shall see."

Her eyes shut, and she began coughing harshly. She raised her hand and waved at Randy. "Go!"

Randy stumbled out of the chair and ran out to the street. Once in the safety of the day, he shoved his hands into his pockets again. "Man, that must be the wonkiest thing I've ever seen." He scoffed as he recalled it. "Nomicon, you giving riddle lessons out these days?" He laughed to himself, as he continued away from the fortune teller booth.

 **~0~**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it! Leave a review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot I had this done! ^^" Well, things have been kinda hectic for me, but I think it's kinda calmed down. Let's see if I can finish this story up... ^^**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

"Mister McFist is giving his speech now! Come on everyone!"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Why should I go?" Lowering his voice he added, "After he just tried to kill the Ninja…"

The messenger seemed to notice his comment. "He's giving away free McIndustry stuff to the crowd, too!"

Randy jolted up. "So bruce! Where's it happening?"

The messenger grinned and pointed, letting Randy run over to the large stage and equally large crowd.

"Aw wonk!" Randy moaned, "There's no way I'll get anything now." He pouted.

Just then, Hannibal McFist stepped out into the stage, causing the crowd to roar loudly.

"Hello visitors and residents alike of Norrisville. Our glorious city welcomes everyone. I am Hannibal McFist, CEO of McFist Industries." He introduced. "Here in Norrisville, we are known for several things, such as the great McFist Industries," he grumbled next, before spitting out the next word, "the Ninja, the-"

" _Ninja!_ "

" _Ninja! Ninja!_ "

The crowd started cheering for the ninja. At first, it was the local people, but soon many of the others were cheering.

Randy smirked happily as he spotted McFist's expression.

McFist turned sour. "Yes, yes. Unfortunately, we could not book the Ninja today. The man runs a busy schedule."

Randy scoffed. More like he didn't try. But hey, he just so happened to know that the Ninja had a pretty clear schedule at the moment. Maybe he could drop by?

Slyly stepping backwards and out of the crowd, he jumped away to a safe spot and pulled a familiar dark cloth up. "It's Ninja o'clock!"

 **~0~**

Jake groaned under his breath. This old man kept ranting about how great their city was.

He didn't even want to watch, but him and Adrien were swept up in the crowd that was going to watch, so now they were too deep into the crowd to leave.

He glanced at Adrien, who seemed pretty bored too.

The chant of the crowd a few seconds ago calling for the Ninja had been riveting for a moment; but then Jake remembered from personal experience about how strange he actually was.

As his eyes drooped to a slow blink again, a large shout suddenly made him jump.

" _Smokebomb!_ "

McFist gasped, "Ninja? What are-" he started harshly, but then slowed down to a calmer tone, "What are you doing here?" He said again, sounding forcefully happy.

The Ninja put his hands on his hips, as the crowd cheered wildly for him.

" _Ninja!_ "

" _It's the Ninja!_ "

" _I love you Ninja!_ "

Ninja waved wildly. "And I love you all! Welcome to Norrisville everyone!"

Jake scoffed as he watched the ninja parade around. "Is this guy really a hero?"

Adrien shrugged, "I'm sure he is. He is just welcoming us, is that bad?"

Jake grumbled. He did have a point. "I guess not…"

He turned his gaze back up to the stage, where a red faced McFist was whispering harshly with a cheeky looking Ninja.

"What's up with them?" Jake muttered.

Adrien shrugged again.

McFist pushed past Ninja and stepped forward, facing the crowd. "Yes, thank you Ninja for showing up unannounced." He waved his hands to calm down the rowdy crowd as they tried to start chanting for the Ninja again. "Now let's get the McFist stuff giveaway begin!"

As he announced that, a few somethings began to rise out of the stage. They were canons.

Jake blinked as large robotic apes went to stand behind each canon.

McFist raised his arm, and dropped it quickly, "Fire!"

Loud popping sounds filled the air as things flew out of the canons.

Jake heard a grunt and looked over at Adrien. He seemed to had caught something.

Adrien stumbled as he reoriented himself and glanced at his item. It looked like a bag. He grabbed the tag attached to the strap and read it, " _McSatchlé_." He looked up at Jake, "It's a satchel."

Jake tilted his head at his dull reaction, "You don't use satchels?"

Adrien shook his head, "No, I do. But I don't need a new one."

Jake shrugged, "Just find someone and give it to them. All these people seem pretty excited for anything."

Adrien nodded with a light laugh. "That seems true."

Jake grinned too, but then turned to stare at the stage, his expression falling again. "This… is going to take a while… ain't it?"

Adrien hummed. "I think so too."

 **~0~**

Danny kicked a rock in front of him. There was a crowd of people surrounding a stage with a lot of commotion, so he was really trying to avoid it.

Somehow, he thought that this trip would make him feel better, but so far, he was still feeling sour.

Just as he had his thoughts, a chime rang close.

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, answering it without a glance.

"Hello?" Danny asked with a dull tone.

" _What's got you so down?_ " A sweet voice replied.

"Jazz." Danny called.

Jazz hummed, " _That's right. What are you up to?_ "

Danny shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "Nothing. Just walking around."

Jazz sighed exaggeratedly, " _Danny you really need to stop moping around_." She paused, " _Why don't you find some kids your age and hang out with them?_ "

Danny huffed, "Yea? And say what? ' _Have you heard of Danny Phantom? Yea, that's me._ '" He huffed.

Jazz scoffed, " _Real funny, Danny. Is that all you know to talk about? But, that's not a bad idea, actually. Have you heard of the Ninja of Norrisville?_ "

Danny's mind flickered to the black suit and red scarf wearing ninja. "Yes," He replied.

" _Well that's a great starting point. So just get out there and make some friends!_ " Jazz cheered.

Danny resisted letting out a groan, "That's great… anyways, I'll see you later…"

Jazz sighed, " _Okay Danny. I'll call you later because we're going to have dinner with mom and dad._ "

Danny really did groan this time, "Fine. Bye."

With that, he hung up the call, not letting Jazz reply.

Danny stuck the phone back where it came from and glanced around. Now that he heard the plans for dinner, he was feeling hungry. Time to have some lunch.

 **~0~**

Adrien pressed a finger to his chin as he slowly read over the menu.

"What are you going to get? I'm thinking a double cheeseburger myself."

Adrien glanced at the teen beside him feebly, "I don't really know many of these foods."

A voice peeped from his pocket next, "Get a grilled cheese."

Adrien lightly pressed the hidden guest in his pocket.

Jake's eyes widened at Adrien's revelation, before he laughed, "Right. Sorry about that. How about I recommend you to a sub? I think it would suit your tastes."

Adrien nodded, "Okay."

The two of them went to the counter and ordered their meals, Jake adding drinks and french fries along with their order.

Jake cackled as the two received their trays, "I hope you'll like your _French fries_."

Adrien rolled his eyes but let out a laugh with him, "That was terrible, _mon amie_."

Jake blinked in confusion at him.

Adrien's cheeks dusted pink, "That means ' _my friend_ ' in French."

Jake's lips parted in an 'o', before he grinned, "Cool, dude!" He turned, "Now, let's find a spot to sit." He sighed.

Adrien realized why when he looked over the court. It was full of people. Practically every table was filled with people. Looking around, Adrien finally spotted a table with a few empty seats.

"There's a table empty over here," Adrien said, leading Jake over to the table.

Jake followed behind.

Adrien hesitated when he spotted a figure already sitting there.

Jake however, didn't. "Hey, mind if we sit here?"

The person looked up, and Adrien observed the somewhat familiar crazy purple hair and teal hooded jacket. "Sure thing!"

Jake placed his tray down across from the teen and sat down in the seat, flicking some crumbs leftover from the people before away. "Hey, I recognize you! Your name is… uh, _Robert_?"

The teen laughed, "Nope, it's Randy. You were _Joe_ , right?"

Jake laughed this time, "Jake," He said, shaking hands with Randy. "That was a good game. I've never played it before in my life though."

Randy's eyes widened, "No way! Grave Punchers is the _brucest_ game ever!"

Jake and Adrien blinked.

"Bruce?" Adrien asked.

Randy nodded, looking at him, "Yea, bruce! Don't you know what that means?"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "No… not really. But I did hear some people talk like that around here…"

Randy shrugged. He turned to Adrien, "Who-Oh my cheese is that a McSatchlé?" His sentence turned more and more excited by the time he finished.

Adrien glanced down at the bright bag he threw over his shoulder to hold until he got back to his own things. He nodded, "Oh, yes. I got it from that gathering at that stage early." He glanced up at Randy, only to find his eyes sparkling.

"No way. Oh my cheese. That is so bruce. I'm so honking jelly right now." Randy blabbed.

Jake stared at Randy uncomfortably.

Adrien smiled, taking the strap off his shoulder, "Do you want it?"

Randy froze, "W-What?"

Adrien held it out towards him, "You can have it."

Randy eyes widened, and he reached out to grab it, but stopped, retracting his arms, "No, I can't… you got it fair and square…"

Adrien smiled encouragingly, " I don't need a satchel, really. You can take it."

Randy twisted his fingers, then looked up, grinning, "Well, if you insist!" He took the satchel and threw it over himself. His whole demeanor sparkled happily, "This is the brucest day of my life," he sighed.

Adrien smiled at the comment.

Jake laughed, "When I said give it to someone, I didn't expect you to actually find someone!"

Adrien chuckled with him, agreeing, and Randy gave them strange looks, but the two brushed him off. He was just happy that he was able to make someone else happy.

 **~0~**

 **Hehe, they've met again! This convo's not don't yet tho~ I split it up. Also, please don't get mad about Adrien not eating a sub before... I actually don't know if they have it or not, but I'm sure they do? My other foreign friends say they have them, but they're uncommon to find so... forgive me if I'm wrong.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am still here! ^^" When was the last update? July- hOLY crap! Oh geez... I didn't mean to take this long! So sorry! Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Special shoutouts to _Dragon Fairy_ (Guest) and _jeanette9a_ who both somehow got into my docs and read the chapter? Lol jk, they were able to guess the event in this chapter! Kudos! I honestly have no idea how they did it! **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

"Howard's gonna lose his cheese when he sees this!" Randy exclaimed, hugging the McSatchlé, but Adrien and Jake didn't understand what he was talking about.

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly, then turned down to begin eating his sandwich.

Adrien followed his lead and lifted his sandwich up, bringing it to his lips and taking a bite out of it.

Jake stared at him, smiling, "How is it?"

Adrien wiped his mouth with a napkin, savoring the flavors swirling in his mouth. He smiled up at Jake, "It's delicious."

Jake grinned and let out a laugh, "I told you so."

Randy glanced between the two of them, confused, "What?"

Jake jerked a thumb in Adrien's direction, "This guy's never had an American sub before, can you believe that?"

Randy's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Adrien, "No honking way! Where are you from?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

Adrien coughed lightly, "Paris."

Randy blinked, freezing up in surprise, "You- wait, really? I mean, I was just pulling your cheese but-"

Jake nodded, "It's true."

Randy's eyes widened, "That's super bruce, man!"

Adrien laughed lightly, not knowing how to react to the exuberant teen, who then looked at Jake.

"And you? You're not from Norrisville, are you?"

Jake shook his head, "I'm from New York."

"Holy cheese!" Randy shouted, then turned down to stare at his nachos solemnly, "I never expected people from so far to come…" He muttered.

Their conversation trailed off, and Adrien continued eating his sandwich, taking in the sights and sounds from the court area.

A chair squeaked beside them, and they turned to see someone standing by the seat next to Randy. The boy looked over them, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Randy shrugged and waved a hand covered in sticky nacho cheese, "Go ahead."

Adrien's eyes widened as the teen nodded and sat down, revealing his own tray containing a burger and fries. "Danny?" Adrien tried calling.

Danny looked up, his own eyes flashing with familiarity, "Adrien, right?"

Adrien nodded, "It's nice to see you again."

"Funny, isn't it?" Danny commented, then picked at some of his fries.

Randy glanced between the two, "Do you know each other?"

"Nah," Danny replied casually, "We met a just a while ago. After that thing-" He stuttered, "I mean, after some commotion happened in the street."

Adrien nodded, remembering the run in that happened after he had helped the strange masked guy, dragon, and flying guy with the popcorn lizards.

Randy nodded eagerly, "Did you see the Ninja? Man, he is so bruce, don't you think so?" He laughed oddly.

Jake raised an eyebrow at Randy, "You mean that guy with the lame-o scarf?"

"Hey, the scarf is bru-" Randy shouted, but stopped, clearing his throat, "I mean, yea…" He laughed awkwardly.

Danny shrugged, "He seems kinda odd. Who is he?"

"Only the brucest guy around!" Randy proclaimed, "The Ninja of Norrisville!"

" _Pfft_ ," Jake huffed, "I heard of him before I came. He doesn't seem so… great."

" _What_?" Randy gasped, his jaw dropping.

Danny nodded, "Agreed. Is he a hero? He seems childish."

" _Childish_?" Randy repeated again, and Adrien tossed him a glance in concern. "Where are you from again?" He asked, in an irritated tone.

"Me?" Danny asked, and Randy nodded. "I'm from Amity Park."

"Where's that?" Randy retorted swiftly with a frown.

Danny blinked, "It's in, uh-"

"Hold up," Jake cut him off suddenly, "Why would Norrisville need a Ninja?"

 **~0~**

The purple haired teen rolled his eyes, "Uh, obviously because of all the robot and monster attacks."

"Monsters and robots?" The kid with the green highlighted hair questioned.

The purple haired teen nodded, "Yea, didn't you see that fight earlier? I mean, I don't know who those other shoobs were, but the Ninja-"

It took Danny a moment to understand what _shoob_ meant, but after he figured out that it was an insulting term, he spoke, "I think I recognized someone from my town, Phantom."

Three gazes landed on him.

"Phantom?" The shorter teen repeated.

"What kinda name is that?" The purple haired teen snorted.

"What is he?" Adrien asked.

Danny glanced at the last speaker, getting ready for their reaction, "He's a ghost."

"What the juice?" The purple haired teen shouted.

The green highlighted hair teen shook his head and crossed his arms, "Nuh-uh, no way. There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Danny smirked, amused, "Amity Park is known for having ghost attacks."

"No honking way!" The strange purple haired teen shouted again.

The short teen narrowed his eyes, "Then does that mean that, that Phantom dude is a bad guy?"

Danny waved his hands calmly, "No way. Phantom's a good guy… even though everyone thinks he's evil." He muttered the last part, not allowing anyone else to hear it. He shook his head and glanced at the two spiky haired teens, "By the way, I never got your names."

The teen beside him waved, "Randy Cunningham, your local resident of Norrisville."

"Jake Long. From New York.'Sup?"

Danny nodded, "Cool."

"Hey, I know!" Randy shouted suddenly, slamming his hands on top of the table, "How about I show you guys around Norrisville? I can show you the brucest arcade around and the cheese-est fast food stops!"

They glanced at him oddly. Danny thought about, remembering that he didn't actually have any plans until dinner, then nodded, "Sure, I guess. I don't have anything to do."

Adrien smiled at Randy, nodding as well, "I can spend some time with you."

Jake shrugged, lifting his hands, "A'ight with me."

"So bruce!" Randy shouted, jumping up, "Okay, follow me! It's kinda far from here so we-"

"Hold on," Danny cut him off, "can we finish eating our lunches first?"

Randy turned around to glance at them, laughing in embarrassment, "Whoops, I forgot about that." He slowly eased into his seat again, "Yea, you guys can finish."

Jake and Adrien laughed and continued eating their food calmly, despite the excited Randy in front of them.

 **~0~**

"Woah, what the heck man? Why's your face on all the top scores?" Jake gasped, glancing around the arcade's games.

Randy grinned, dusting his shoulder confidently, "Well, that's because I am the best at all these games."

Danny stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles, "I take that as a challenge. Let's go." He sent Randy a determined stare.

Randy returned it with a grin, "Alright! You choose, since you're the newbie."

Danny growled lightly at the mocking tone, but the two went off to find a two player game.

Jake rolled his eyes and turned to Adrien, "Let's see if we can beat this dude's scores on some other games."

Adrien nodded, "Agreed."

Jake went to the closest game and inserted a coin to get started. The instructions were weird, but he figured that he would be able to work it out.

The main character appeared in the center of the screen, a wizard. Then, a bunch of goblins started approaching and Jake was ready to start attacking them, when all of a sudden a cloud of white appeared, blocking his sight in the game. The next thing he saw was a large body and then the words "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen.

"Wait… what!" Jake shouted at the screen. Something from the game moved, then a slip of paper slipped out from the cubby. On the screen, it read to pick up the prize.

Grumbling some, he reached down and pulled out a square piece of clear plastic with a paper inside.

Inspecting it, he found an image of a dragon on it, and soon realized that it was a tattoo.

He chuckled at it lightly.

"Hey, what's that?" A cheery voice shouted suddenly too close to him.

Jake yelped and jumped away, only to see Randy. Before he could tell him off, Randy grinned.

"Aw, you got a cute little kiddy prize!" Randy mocked, bursting into laughter.

Jake's cheeks turned pink, "No way man! It's totally not my fault! This game is so-"

"Wonk?" Randy cut him off.

Jake blinked, "Uh, sure."

Randy patted his shoulder, causing Jake to scowl, "Don't worry, bud, I get it." He moved to stand in front of the game, "This game is pretty tricky. Let me show you how to play."

Jake put the tattoo in his pocket and stepped beside Randy, watching how he was playing. He was dumbfounded, "Geez, what a crazy game."

"I know right?" Randy agreed, finishing the level. He stepped away, "Here, you play now."

Jake nodded, taking the control, "Thanks, dawg."

Randy did a quick two finger salute, then pulled out his phone, beginning to scroll through it. Jake left him alone, resuming the gameplay.

While playing, he heard Randy muttering to himself. Once finishing up the level, he paused and glanced back at the taller teen, "Something wrong?"

Randy shoved his left hand into his pocket, "I'm just reading an article about that popcorn lizard stuff from earlier."

Jake nodded, thinking back to it, "So what's the article about?"

Randy handed him his phone, and Jake read over it. It was basically an overview of what happened and a bunch of inferences of who they were. He snickered in his head about the comments about the dark shadow in the alley that was obviously him. Instead, out loud he said, "Wow, these people are really invested in this."

Randy nodded, "Yea. I wonder who that cat dude was, though."

Jake pressed his lips together, "Cat powers do seem… weird."

"That's what I was thinking!" Randy shouted In agreement.

The two shared a laugh.

Adrien came over to them, "What is funny?"

Jake glanced at him, "Oh, we were reading an article about the incident earlier. That cat guy he's got some weird abilities."

Adrien seemed to stiffen, "O-Oh? You think that?"

Randy nodded, "Yea, I mean I've never seen anything like that before."

Adrien coughed into his hand, "Well, you see… his name is Chat Noir."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Really? How do-?"

"He's actually from Paris," Adrien explained, cutting Jake off.

"Who's from Paris?" Jake jumped in surprise. He turned to see Danny, who seemed to appear from thin air.

Randy opened his mouth to reply, "Cat- Cat… Cat...?" He seemed to forget the name.

"Chat Noir," Adrien filled in, a little exasperated.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Jake shrugged, "Apparently the cat dude from that attack earlier in the city."

Danny nodded in realization, "I see."

"And that dragon," Jake said, and then immediately face palmed himself in his head. Why did he have to mention that?

Adrien said, "I have never seen a dragon before."

Danny laughed oddly, "Yea… me too…"

Randy just nodded eagerly, "Same here! That was definitely the craziest cheese I've ever seen! Even worse than Howard in his room!"

Jake, Danny, and Adrien were quiet, trying to figure out what he meant.

Adrien looked at Randy, "May I read the article?"

Randy shrugged, handing his cell phone to Adrien, Danny peering over him to read it with him.

They were silent, until Danny spoke up again, "Wait… this doesn't even mention a dragon. All it says it a 'shadow in the alley'."

Jake froze.

Adrien and Randy stiffened as well.

Jake tried to work up an excuse, "O-Oh! I was just in the area when it happened, ya know? I saw that thing and just thought it was a dragon. Not that I know for sure. Not that I am one."

"Yes! I was in the region as well," Adrien agreed, "I was at a snack stand when it happened."

Randy nodded, "Me too! I was in the crowd. There were a huge honking crowd of people there!"

Danny blinked, but nodded.

Jake, Adrien, and Randy all glanced at each other and nodded. Jake didn't get what it was about, but it somehow made him feel better.

Randy laughed, changing the topic, "Well anyways," he slugged an arm over Jake again, "let's you and me play a game, huh, dragon boy?"

Jake felt his blood run cold, "Wh-What did you call me?" He muttered quietly.

Randy glanced down at him, raising his eyebrow in confusion. He lifted his finger and pointed at him, "Because of your tattoo? The dragon one?"

Relief flooded Jake. He laughed awkwardly, trying to throw off his weird behavior, "Oh, right."

"Yea…" Randy agreed slowly, then faced the arcade, "Which game do you wanna play? I mean, I'll beat your cheese at it, but, for courtesy."

Jake narrowed his eyes, "Is that so? Well I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong!"

"You're on!" Randy cried.

Their little rival moment was interrupted by a ring. They turned to Adrien, who was taking a call.

A quick second later, he hung up, smiling at the rest of them apologetically, "I must apologize. My father wants me to return."

"Hey, no worries," Jake waved his hand.

"Are you going to be able to find your way back?" Danny asked.

Adrien shook his head, "It is not a worry. My driver is already here." He walked himself to the exit.

The three boys silenced.

"Driver?" They gaped.

They followed Adrien outside, who was opening the car door. He turned to them with a wave, "Thank you for your hospitality. I hope we will see each other again."

Jake and Danny awkwardly waved back, as Adrien entered the sleek limo and was off.

Jake crossed his arms, "Geez, you don't know who's rich these day."

Danny nodded, "But I mean, he did come from Paris. That should've given it away…"

Randy started laughing weirdly, "Yea, I know right? Rich people… ha, ha." *****

Jake stared at the teen in confusion, before shaking his head. He pulled out his cell phone, checking it. He noticed a message, checking it to see that it was Haley saying to meet with them soon. His volume must have been on silent. He looked up at Danny and Randy, "Sorry guys, I have to get going too."

Randy's face fell, "Oh, right."

Danny nodded, "I can stay a little longer, Randy."

Randy grinned immediately, "Bruce!"

Jake waved a hand as he moved down the sidewalk, "See you dawgs lates!"

"Bye!" Randy was the one to call out cheerfully.

 **~0~**

Hours later, Randy and Danny were still playing video games at Greg's Game Hole. So far, Randy had beat Danny at all of the games, living up to his reputation with the top score in all the games.

Danny groaned, letting his head fall to hit the console as Randy danced around him in victory. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he fished it out and read it. It was Jazz telling him to meet up for dinner. His eyes glanced at the time, widening, "Woah, it's seven already?"

Randy stopped, surprise evident in his expression as well, "Seriously?"

Danny put his phone back into his pocket, "Sorry Randy, I gotta go. Having dinner with my family."

Randy nodded, "Okay, don't worry about it." He figured that Danny would be leaving soon.

Danny went to the exit, Randy walking with him.

"Well, see you later, Randy," Danny called, heading away.

"Wait!" Randy stopped him, "I, uh… just, thanks… for hanging out with me today. Jake and Adrien, too."

The surprise on Danny's face melted into a smile, "Sure thing, Randy. To be honest, I'm feeling much better, too."

Randy smiled happily, "Hey, let me get your number."

"Oh right," Danny agreed, the two switching phones to enter their numbers.

"I wish I would've gotten Jake's and Adrien's…" Randy sighed.

Danny patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll see them."

Randy nodded slowly.

With a wave, Danny was walking away, "Bye!"

"See ya!" Randy called.

As Danny disappeared around the corner, Randy stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pockets and slowly strolled down the street. Now he was alone _and_ broke, considering all the coins he spent on gaming with his new friends.

Friends. Could he refer to Danny, Jake, and Adrien as friends yet? He didn't care; he would.

Randy laughed lightly to himself, gazing up into the darkening sky.

They were really different people, but Randy thought they got along pretty good. He was hoping for some new adventures with them somehow.

 **~0~**

 **Foreshadowing doesn't really work when we all know what's gonna happen… (SQ forming fyi).**

 ***Hello, Rich Randy AU is canon here. XD (ofc it is y did u think otherwise?)**

 **I finally made myself finish this ! I hope… that it won't take me as long with the next chapter… I'll try to write some more though. Thank you all for your patience! I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**aaahHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *screams* I GOT A CHAPTER DONE**

 **aha ^^" I've been trying to get this out sooner but... well at least it's here before the new year! ^^ Hopefully more next year... I wanna finish this story up and I might have a plot for it finally ^^**

 **Also thanks to everyone for continued support! Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

Haley was chatting up a storm with dad as they entered a small restaurant under one of the large buildings in the city.

The family got a table at the side in a booth and they all slipped in together.

"So, Jake," Susan smiled at her son, "how was your day?"

Jake shrugged, "Fine. I met some people."

Susan lit up, "Did you? That's great!"

"Aw, I'm proud of you, Jakaroo," Jonathan said warmly.

"I'm not," Haley quipped from beside him.

Jake shot her an annoyed look, but ignored her, turning back to his parents, "Can we just order already? I'm hungry."

"Oh right," Jonathan agreed, "let's do that."

After eating, Jake stretched out his arms, glancing outside to see that it was dark already. Dang it. But he would still try. He looked to his parents, "Mom, dad, could I go out for a bit? And… stretch?" He hinted.

Susan sent him a look, "Not this late. Look, it's gotten dark."

Haley turned up her nose, "Yea, Jake. You could get lost."

Jake scoffed at her, "I'm not a blind dog-"

"-Dragon," Haley coughed, lamely covering her mouth while clearly staring at him.

"-or something," Jake continued. "I can make it back just fine!"

Jonathan frowned at Jake, "You were out all day, Jake."

Jake grimaced, "Yes, but that was as myself. I need to stretch." He emphasized, trying to get the message across to his dad.

Susan cut him off, "I don't think so Jake."

"But mom! It's not like I can do it in the hotel room! It's too small!" Jake protested.

Susan pursed her lips.

"Aw," Jonathan began, "I think it's okay. Our Jake is just going through his teenage years. Let him spread his wings, dear."

Susan sighed, but smiled at Jake, "Okay, fine. But you'd better find your way back to the hotel by nine, sharp!"

Jake nodded eagerly, "You got it!" He patted his mom's hand and rushed from the table, "Bye! See ya, Hales."

"I'll text you the address!" Susan called out before the door closed from the restaurant, letting Jake run off.

He ran to an unlit area of trees and a few shrubs, calling out with a bright flash, "Dragon up!"

 **~0~**

"What a great city!" Jack bellowed, "Everyone was so excited about ghosts! It makes me excited too!"

"Dad, you're always excited about ghosts," Danny deadpanned.

Jack blinked, then grinned again, "You bet I am!"

Maddie laughed, and Jazz rolled her eyes.

They had just finished up their dinner at a cozy seafood restaurant.

Danny felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn't his ghost sense, no, but he wanted to get out. Turning to his parents, he said, "Could I go out? I wanna… check out the nightlife of the city."

Maddie frowned, "Danny I don't think nightlife is appropriate for you."

Danny turned red in embarrassment, stuttering, "N-No, I…"

Jazz took a glance at Danny, then turned to Maddie, "Mom, I think what Danny meant was that he wanted to experience all the city lights and sights during the night."

Jack beamed, "Oh! That sounds like a great idea! Let's all go!"

Maddie turned to Jack, "Jack, didn't you say you wanted to watch that ghost special tonight?"

Jack froze, "That's right! I completely forgot."

Jazz smiled at her parents, "Don't worry, I can go with Danny."

Danny stifled a groan.

Maddie hesitated, "Well, if you two really want to…" they both nodded, "then I suppose it's alright."

Danny stood up, "Thanks mom," he smiled.

Jazz followed him, "We'll see you guys later! Have fun!"

As soon as the two were out of the restaurant, Jazz turned to Danny, "Make sure you call me once in a while. Knowing you, you'll forget. And if you do, expect me to call you."

Danny blinked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "I know you wanna go ghost, so here's your out."

Danny gaped, "Really?"

"You really think I would encourage nightlife activities?" Jazz retorted.

Danny blushed but shook his head, "Then what are you going to do?"

Jazz winked at him, "Explore the city. We live in the suburbs, after all."

Danny stared at her for a moment, before smiling, "Thanks Jazz. Don't worry, I'll call you!" And with that, he ran off into the darkness with a call of, "Going ghost!"

 **~0~**

Dinner had been quiet and stiff as usual for Adrien. He sighed as he entered his suite in the hotel. Of course, his father had to go all out and get a huge hotel that was basically an apartment.

Plagg was nestled among some of the pillows on the bed when Adrien returned. Adrien smiled at him and passed some cheese to him. Plagg quickly grabbed it, devouring them, "Oh man… American… cheese… so good…"

Adrien rolled his eyes, then fell back to lay on the bed with the kwami.

Plagg glanced at him silently, waiting for him to speak.

Adrien stared up at the ceiling, playing with his ring as his hands rested on his stomach, "You know Plagg… I think we should go out for a run."

Plagg blinked, "Really? Don't you think you'll get caught?"

Adrien shook his head, "Nah. It's just like back home; nobody will find out."

Plagg shrugged.

"But… just in case," Adrien stood and started messing with pillows and sheets on the bed, knocking Plagg out of the way.

"Hey!"

"There," Adrien stood away proudly at his pillow mess.

Plagg peered over Adrien's shoulder with a scowl, "What. Is. That."

"It's supposed to be me under the blankets," Adrien explained.

Plagg eyed him suspiciously, "Is there a reason why you wanna go out so bad?"

Adrien hummed, "Well, I do wanna get out. But, I also wanna see those other heroes from earlier."

"Why?" Plagg asked.

Adrien shrugged, "To be honest, they seem interesting. I think it would be fun to have other heroes as friends." He explained, then cut Plagg from saying anything else, "Alright Plagg, claws out!"

 **~0~**

A dark figure with a bright red scarf bounded from one roof to another under the shadows of the city. Usually, he wouldn't be out at this time, but today he just felt like it. With the rush of all the people in Norrisville during the day, the night had to look just as amazing.

Ninja flipped and landed on a lower building's rooftop, turning his gaze over the city. The view was great everywhere in the city, but there was one place that had the best view. Jumping again, Ninja set off.

It was a high climb, but Ninja made it to the top. Of McFist Industries. Sure, McFist was Ninja's enemy; but he had to admit that he had a sick spot in the center of the city.

Stepping over to the ledge, Ninja sat down, keeping a knee up to rest his arm on and letting the other dangle off the edge of the building, and reached into his pocket to pull out a packet. It was a piece of beef jerky he swiped from home before coming out for a run.

With his mask lifted to reveal his mouth, Randy began chewing the jerky with his eyes sparkling with the lights of the city.

Stuffing the last piece of jerky in his mouth, Randy pulled the mask over his face fully again, letting out a loud burp. He dropped his leg and leaned back on his hands.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, Ninja spotted a large shadow flit over the edge a few feet away from him.

He blinked.

It was too big of a shadow to be a bird, and there couldn't be any other animals this high up.

Jumping up, Ninja came up with one conclusion; McFist knew he was there.

Cursing his idea to come up there in the first place, Ninja took a defensive stance, his hand ready to grab his sword.

"Who's there?" He called.

There was a crash, and Ninja drew out his sword.

"Ah! Dang it," a male voice groaned.

Ninja watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows, his eyes widening and taking a step back. He slightly lowered his sword, "You… the dragon."

The dragon was staring at him, unimpressed, "Yea, my name is the American Dragon." He crossed his dragon arms, "You the Ninja?"

Ninja watched the dragon, taking in its accent. He huffed, "Of course I am."

American Dragon eyed him, "Look, can you put the sword down? I ain't here to attack you or anything."

Ninja slowly lowered the sword, but kept it at his side, "Then why are you here?"

American Dragon shrugged, then crawled over to the edge to stare off of it, "I thought the view would be nice from up here."

Ninja relaxed, his eyes turning to the bright city too, "Oh yea… this is definitely the best view of Norrisville."

The American Dragon was quiet, and Ninja carefully joined him at the edge a few feet away.

And that was when they heard something like metal hit the roof from one side, and something soft hit the ground from the other side.

American Dragon and Ninja spun around out of their city daze in defense. From the left, what sounded like sliding metal was heard before the figure was visible.

Ninja gawked, "You?" He paused, "Was it… uh, Cat, er, Cat-"

"Chat Noir?" American Dragon filled in.

Chat Noir nodded, "You know of me?"

"No."

"Nope."

Chat raised an eyebrow.

"Funny seeing you all here," A fourth voice said, causing them all to jump.

The boy with white hair in a black and white jumpsuit showed up.

Ninja groaned, "Just great. All of you again?"

Chat Noir shrugged, "Let us introduce to each other. I am Chat Noir." He bowed slightly.

The others stared at him oddly.

American Dragon shrugged, "Like I told him," he directed to Ninja, "I'm American Dragon."

"I'm Phantom," the white haired boy said.

Ninja placed his hands on his hips proudly, "I am the Ninja of Norrisville!"

"As if we didn't figure that out by now," Phantom commented sarcastically.

American Dragon and Chat Noir snickered.

Ninja jumped, "Well excuse me! I'm sorry that the citizens of Norrisville love me! I am their hero." He paused, glancing at the rest of them cautiously and carefully raising his sword, "And now that I think about it, I don't know if you are good or bad."

"Seriously?" American Dragon scoffed, "You think you can take all of us?"

"I'm sure of it," Ninja responded.

"Relax," Phantom said, "I'm not here to fight."

Ninja raised a brow, "Then why are all of you here?"

Chat Noir and Phantom shifted uneasily.

Ninja narrowed his eyes, "I knew it. You all work for McFist!"

American Dragon blinked, "Who's McFist?"

Ninja froze, "He's uh…" he deepened his tone, "my archenemy."

They blinked at him.

American Dragon scoffed in amusement, "Dawg, don't even try! We all know you sound like a girl!"

Chat Noir and Phantom snickered as Ninja became flustered.

"I do not!" Ninja squaked indignantly.

They laughed louder at him, and Ninja couldn't help the laugh from escaping his own mouth. Ninja put his sword back and paced back to the ledge of McFist Industries pyramid building where he plopped down again. "You all came to see the view, didn't you?" He guessed, "Just like the American Dragon there."

American Dragon followed Ninja to sit a little closer to him than where he sat earlier, "You can call me Am Drag for short."

Ninja raised an eyebrow, then glanced over all of them, "So, none of you guys are from here right?" He turned away from them, continuing, " you don't have to answer. I kind of figured because some pals of mine told me about you guys. The Norrisville Cross Country City Carnival is really bruce, isn't it?"

"Bruce?" Phantom repeated.

Ninja rolled his eyes, "Oh right, I forgot that other people were total shoobs to Norrisville."

He didn't notice the shrugs that the other three shared.

"Anyways," Ninja continued, "you guys definitely came to the right place. The view from McFist Industries is the cheese. And… if you guys don't attack me or the city, then I guess I could leave you alone."

"I'm not a bad guy," American Dragon puffed out his chest, "I'm the protector of my city."

"So am I," Chat Noir commented, "along with my partner, Ladybug."

"You have a partner?" American Dragon asked.

"Oh yes!" Chat Noir's eyes lit up, "My lady is wonderful!"

Ninja blinked in confusion.

"Ah!" Chat gasped, "perhaps you all could meet her! She is the best!"

"Uh sure…" Phantom answered, uneasy, "but that's if we meet up again."

Chat blinked, "We won't?"

Ninja and the others were taken back in surprise.

"I do not know any of you," Chat said, "but I believe we are more like another."

Phantom was the first to recover from confusion and shock, "That's pretty cheesy of you."

Chat Noir shrugged, "What can I say? I am full of team spirit."

Phantom froze, "... I'm feline that that was a pun."

Chat's eyes widened, a grin spreading on his face next, "A cat pun! That was so ghoul!"

The two of them fell into a bout of laughter.

American Dragon face palmed, "Oh please no."

Ninja spared him a deadpanned glance, "Agreed."

"I think we are going to get along," Phantom said, sighing as a last laugh escaped him.

"I think so too," Chat Noir said.

Ninja rolled his eyes, "Yea well, I can't-"

He was cut off by a loud alerting sound.

Ninja jumped, "What is that?" he shouted.

"Oh wait," Chat Noir stopped him and reached around him to pull out his baton, "I set an alarm for myself. It is nine o'clock currently."

American Dragon bolted up, surprising the others, "Nine o'clock! Oh crap my mom's gonna kill me! I gotta go!" He jumped off the edge of the building, his wings allowing him to take flight.

The rest of them were surprised, but then American Dragon flipped, flying back over. He stared at Ninja then pulled a phone out, "Could you tell me how to get to, uh," he read something off the phone, "Ethel street?"

Ninja blinked, but nodded, "Yea, it's not too far." He quickly guided the dragon to the right place.

"Thanks, dawg. Catch ya later, bros!" He called, before zooming away.

"I must head out as well," Chat Noir said.

Phantom opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a ring. He pulled out a cell phone, then sighed, speaking over it, "And here's my cue to go. See you around, Ninja, Catboy." He waved them off, before jumping into the air and vanishing from sight.

"What-" Ninja gasped.

Chat Noir extended his baton, ready to fling himself off, "Goodnight, Ninja of Norrisville."

Ninja stared at the once again empty rooftop, "Uh, right…" He sighed, but a smile appeared on his face under his mask. With a look to the city once more, he jumped, sliding his way down McFist Industries.

 **~0~**

 **I think Ninja got a little OOC near the end. I'll probably revise it later. If I do, I'll let you guys know with the next chapter!**

 **By they way, Happy New Year!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**OOOOooohhhoOOhohOOHhhhOHhhhhooooooooo *choir singing*  
**

 **Yes. It's a chapter. Amazing. I finally forced myself to write. I actually had like half of it done... I just got stuck. There's some battling ? kinda so thats where I got stuck TnT luckily, I recently got through it :) I was going to write out the next chapter and combine it buuut idk how long I'll take for that oops ^^"**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

 **~0~**

The next day, Jake was out in the city with his family. Jonathan was taking in all the sights and clicking countless pictures of everything and anything.

Jake trailed slightly ahead of his family as they chatted with each other.

"Hey Jake," Haley called out.

Before Jake could turn, a large boom rang through the air and a large cloud of dust rose into the air. Screaming ensued and people started running, pushing and shoving in the opposite way Jake was headed.

He turned, quickly, trying to spot his family, only to find himself alone.

Figuring that he'd better check out what the commotion was about, Jake pushed past the crowd of people to find the culprit. It was a large robot in the middle of the street, steel grey with slightly familiar hints of green on its details. The robot was waving its large arms in the air dangerously.

Jake eyed the robot, his gaze landing on its legs. Wait a second, what was that trailing out of the right leg? He carefully moved around the robots range to get behind it.

Jake blinked at the cord. He followed the plastic cord down the street, around a corner, and behind a building where it was sticking in an outlet. Disbelief rose in Jake, but he quickly and quietly grabbed the cord and tugged it out. He was about to drop it and leave, but then he realized that whoever plugged it in could come back and do it again.

Glancing to his left and right quickly, Jake bent down. "Claw of the dragon," he whispered, and his hand transformed into his dragon form's hand. With his sharp fingernail, Jake sliced the cord clean off. His hand transformed back to normal, and Jake dropped the two pieces of cord on the ground. He dusted his hands off and returned to the street.

Before he could decide to go find his family, he heard more screaming.

Eyes wide, Jake bolted up. Finding his family would have to wait. He had to find out what was causing the commotion there.

 **~0~**

Danny was eating brunch peacefully with his family. They were dining outside in the patio area of one of the street restaurants.

His dad was going on about their plans for the day.

Danny sighed when an urge hit him and stood up, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Maddie looked up at him with a smile, "Sure thing, sweetie. Do you want help finding it?"

Danny leaned away, noticing the laugh Jazz covered from the side of his eye, " Uh no, I'm good."

Maddie nodded, unfazed, "Okay dear, we'll be here."

Danny sighed with relief and stood up, following the sign that directed to the bathroom inside the restaurant. After finishing up his business, he stepped out to go back to the table when suddenly a large crash crash blinded him. Danny quickly ducked, covering his head.

Looking up, he saw a robot crashed in a new hole in the wall of the restaurant. Other patrons were screaming, and with a quick look around, he found that none of them were hurt.

Danny steppes backwards, pushing the door to the bathroom with his back and slipping into a stall again. He held his hands in fists, "I'm going ghost!"

With a flash of light, rings ran over his body, changing his appearance into his phantom form. He leaped into the air, phasing through the walls of the restaurant to get outside. There was a lot of debris around, but luckily it looked like everyone had vacated.

He turned to the street, finding the robot immediately. A short cylindrical hunk of metal, stomping craters into the ground.

Danny didn't know what to say about it. He quickly fisted his hands and threw out blasts of energy at it. It had no effect. Frowning, Danny took in a deep breath, before spewing icy air at the robot. It froze in a casing of ice. He could see cracks forming around the robots as it shook to get free.

He needed to destroy that thing before it broke out.

Taking a deep breath, Danny opened his mouth wide, letting out a strong ghostly wail which tore the robot apart, robotic parts and chunks of ice crashing down around the destruction.

Danny straightened, satisfied with the victory.

The feeling was short lived, however, as an unnatural boom was heard in the distance, a cloud of smoke rising up in the air. Danny sighed and looked around. A bit of bright orange and teal caught his attention, and he saw Jazz waving at him. Danny nodded in response, knowing that she had him covered, and flew towards the next mess.

 **~0~**

" _Ninja flip_! _Ninja flip_!" Ninja shouted as he regained balance on his feet.

His companion glanced over at him, "Any idea how to defeat this?"

Ninja glanced at the cat themed teen briefly before turning back to the robot. "Uh, well, last time McFist sent a robot this big I'm pretty sure I used the Lloyd Doppler weather satellite to crash into it…"

Chat Noir blinked.

Ninja shook his head, "Look, point is, we just gotta try some things out to defeat this dude." He grabbed his scarf, pulling it up, "Let's try this, I'll hold him and you push him down! Go!"

Ninja leaped at the giant gollum-like robot and threw his scarf at it, which wrapped around the neck. He let out the spikes under his feet and held it tightly.

A moment later, Chat Noir vaulted over with his staff, feet first, into the body of the robot. It stumbled backwards and burst a fire hydrant, as Chat landed on the ground.

Ninja let go of the scarf and groaned, "He didn't even fall!"

Chat hummed, staring up at it, "It was not enough… um, push."

Ninja frowned, "You're right."

"My turn?"

Ninja exaggerated a sigh, "Alright fine."

Chat nodded, "Now, you go around his legs with the scarf and tie it. I will do my move."

"What move?" Ninja questioned.

Chat offered no explanation, "Start!"

"Fine, fine," Ninja scrunched up his face, jumping at the robot with his scarf again, this time to the joint of its legs. " _Ninja scarf wrap_!"

From his position on the ground, Ninja watched as Chat Noir threw himself at the robot with some black energy on an outstretched hand. The hand hit the robot square on the chest, and then the chest piece of the robot disintegrated. Chat Noir was surprised and did recover quick enough, getting hit by one of the still free limbs and beginning to fall.

Ninja gasped and let go of his scarf, ready to snatch Chat up before he hit the ground, but another figure flew over and caught him, lowering them both.

"Yo, I thought cats always land on their feet."

"Not this one," Chat replied, climbing out of American Dragon's hold. "Thank you."

Am Drag nodded in response, then faced Ninja, "And what's going on here?"

Ninja waved his hands, "Hey, that was all his plan! I didn't even know about that weird black stuff on his hand!"

"That is my cataclysm," Chat said, "It destroys anything it touches once activated. Then I have a few minutes before I go."

"Go? Go where?" Am Drag questioned.

"Too long to explain," Chat replied, "Let's finish."

Ninja shrugged but agreed, "Okay then, a few minutes to figure this out. Any suggestions?"

Am Drag rubbed his chin, "I saw what you two just did, but that isn't gonna work." He turned his head to the bot. "Maybe we could turn it off?"

Ninja's eyes widened, doodles appearing in his sight at the large globe sticking halfway out of the back of the giant robot. He pointed at it, "There! That's the energy source."

"Oh my."

"That's one huge power source!" Am Drag cried. He faced the others, "Okay, here's the plan, we-"

"Woah! Hold up!" Ninja cut him off, "Who said you can make the plan?"

Am Drag scoffed, "Puh-lease. Obviously when both of your plans didn't work. Now it's my turn. Play along and we'll win, dawg."

Ninja scowled, preparing a rebuttal.

"Please," Chat Noir cut in, "Let us try it."

"You're the one on a time limit!" Ninja retorted sourly.

Chat took a step back in surprise.

"Alright dawg! Least hear me out, ya know?" Am Drag said. Ninja crossed his arms as Am Drag took it as a cue to continue, "Alright one of you will be on the ground and distract the robo-giant. Then, someone else will go up to its face and get in the eye or camera or whatever is up there. Then _I'll_ go and destroy the power."

" _You_?" Ninja repeated.

Am Drag crossed his arms, "Like I said, my plan, my way."

Chat nodded, "I will distract the eye."

Ninja groaned, "Then I got ground duty, huh?" He chuckled, "Wonk. But get ready, 'cause it's gonna be quick!" With a flip, he landed in the robot's path. Ninja reached into his belt, grabbing a few ninja rings, then waving his arms in the air frantically, "Hey tin breath! Over here!" With that, he threw the rings at the large hull.

The robot turned its sight to Ninja, angrily approaching him, when Chat appeared in its eye. The cat themed hero bounced back and forth between the eye robot, each time letting out a playful quip.

" _Eye_ 'm back!"

Ninja snickered at the lame joke as Chat Noir dancing in front of the robot's vision. One of the legs of the robot crashed down too close to him for comfort. "Hey! Watch it, Kitty!"

Chat paused, "Kitty?"

Ninja ignored him, "Dragon man, are you done yet?"

He could see sparks and parts flying from behind the robot.

"The name's American Dragon, Pajama Kid!" He shouted back, "And no, I'm not! This thing is huge! I'm only like half way around it! Hold it off for longer!"

Ninja watched as the robot swinged its arm out for Chat, each time getting closer. "You're asking for a big favor," he huffed, then launched himself into the air using his scarf as a rope.

"Need a hand?"

Ninja looked up to see a ghostly figure behind Am Drag.

Am Drag scowled, "Yea, start pulling out the parts from the bottom, bro."

Phantom nodded, quickly moving to complete the task.

Just as Ninja was stabbing the eye of the robot out with his sword, the lights went out, signaling its power outage. A grin made its way onto his face, until he felt the weight of the bot under him waver. He blinked. "Uh-oh," he said, glancing at Chat, "time to bolt."

Ninja leaped back, Chat replicating the move to land beside him. Ninja kept his eyes on the bot, however, eyeing how it was falling over in the direction of one of the neighboring buildings.

"That's not going to be good," Ninja commented. He struck his arm out with the scarf, grabbing a hold around the neck of the robot. He pulled back, trying to ease the inevitable crash into the ground. Spikes shot out from the bottom of his feet again, gripping him to the ground. "Woah woah woah!"

Something flashed from his side and reappeared beside the power dead robot. Chat Noir expanded his baton, letting one end hit a joint of the robot and the other end support it from the ground. It helped to move the destination of the robot's fall.

Another flutter caught his eye, "Loosen up! We got it!" Am Drag shouted from behind with Phantom.

Ninja complied, and they slowly lowered the robot to the pavement. Ninja pulled his scarf back and brushed his hands together, "Alright. Looks like the job's all done. Catch you shoobs on the flip side," he gave them a two-fingered salute, then threw a smokebomb to the ground, " _Smokebomb!_ "

He reappeared on a neighboring building's rooftop. Carefully, he went over and peered over the edge, at the deserted scene.

"Smooth escape," a voice came from behind.

Ninja yelped and swirled around to come face to face with Phantom. He crossed his arms in embarrassment, "D-Did you follow me?"

Phantom shrugged, "Kinda. Actually, yes. We need to talk."

Before he could continue, flapping was heard and American Dragon landed on the roof with them. "Secret meeting, dudes? Not cool."

Phantom raised a brow.

Am Drag shook his head, "Look, this weird city of yours- this is the second robot I found today."

"You too?" Phantom questioned.

"What?" Ninja butt in.

Phantom turned to him, "I was just about to tell you that there was a robot I was fighting down some streets, when I heard this one."

Ninja hummed and rubbed his chin, "Has to be McFist."

"You mean that rich dude?" Am Drag asked.

Ninja nodded seriously, "Yea, that's him. Don't know why he sent three robots though, he must be planning something."

"Or, he already planned it," Phantom stated. "You know, since it's over."

Ninja frowned in thought. He paced to the other side of the rooftop in thought. "I dunno. I'll have to check it out." He dropped his gaze to the ground, spotting some commotion around a shorter building across the street. Ninja's eyes widened, "Holy cheese!"

Phantom raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"The new McFist exhibit! _Ohh my cheese_! I have got to check it out!" Ninja practically squealed.

"Uh, what?" Phantom blinked.

"Bro," Am Drag scoffed, "you were just here telling us about him being your arch enemy or something and now you're going to his stuff?"

Ninja crossed his arms and spun around to face them, "As the Ninja, McFist is one of my sworn enemies. But as R-" he coughed suddenly, about to reveal his name, "-as my civilian identity, McFist has the _brucest_ stuff!" Excitement creeped into his voice as he exclaimed.

Phantom and Am Drag looked unimpressed.

"Y-Yea so you shoobs should check it out if you can…" Ninja said. He raised a hand to make a peace sign with a smokebomb between his fingers, "Smokebomb!"

With a cloud of smoke, Ninja disappeared once again.

Am Drag waved a paw in front of his nose, "Awe, that stuff is rank!"

Phantom rolled his eyes and started floating away. He gave Am Drag a short salute, "See ya."

After American Dragon flew away, no one saw a blond with a floating black creature exit the rooftop stairwell.

Adrien hummed as Plagg chewed on a piece of cheese while resting on his shoulder. He walked to the opposite side of the roof, looking down with a smile. "Hey Plagg, wanna check something out?"

 **~0~**

 **:D I bet you all know what is gonna happen next ;D (tbh idk)**

 **Well I think I'm going to have like 2 more chapters before wrapping this up. It's time for me to move on TuT Make sure to leave a review! And thank you to all my new story followers! I hope this chapter will meet your expectations! :)**


End file.
